


Phoenix Dawning

by ElioAmari



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dawning 2020, M/M, So I'll write it out, They won't let me give Osiris a cookie in game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari
Summary: Saint-14 learns that Osiris is not on Eva Levante's Dawning cookie recipe list. So, he intervenes.
Relationships: Osiris/Saint-14 (Destiny)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Phoenix Dawning

Osiris rubbed his tired eyes as the sun set in the dreary winter sky above the Tower. The Dawning had begun and the Warlock was quickly discovering that this year would be tougher than any year before. So much had happened in such a short span of time and he couldn't help but feel broken by recent events. He occasionally found himself calling to his Ghost, Sagira, only to be quickly reminded that she was no longer with him. Sometimes he could swear he heard the sound of her whirling beside his head but when he turned to see her he found that he was alone. 

He was never fond of the Dawning, or at least that's what he told people. Sagira knew that he secretly loved the warm feelings of happiness surrounding the holiday that he outwardly called "silly". This year, though, he really struggled to find any happiness at all. He sighed, glancing over to where his former student, Ikora Rey, was stationed. She caught his gaze before offering a kind wave and taking her leave for the night. She carried a bag of Traveler Donut Holes with her, which Osiris was slightly jealous of. He was not on Eva's recipe list. He wasn't even asked if he wanted to be.

He stood there for a moment and realized that time was flowing all around him while he stood still, unable to flow with it. Guardians ran around the Tower, laughing and rejoicing with their loved ones. Yet he was stuck in a time of sorrow and mourning, wondering if he could ever be joyous again. The Warlock's eyes felt heavy, he was exhausted by it all. Previously he spend the Dawning with Sagira in the Infinite Forest, running some form of calculation while she sang Dawning carols to him. He would never again be able to hear her off-key vocalizations of songs that he told her he hated but secretly loved. The Forest was gone, as was the Sundial. There was no going back now, only forward. 

A soft voice spoke up behind him, startling him back to there here and now. 

"You miss her." Saint-14 reached towards Osiris' face, catching a tear with his finger before it slid away under his face wrapping. The Titan was already in causal-wear, nearly unrecognizable to the passing Guardians without his iconic helmet. 

"She used to love this time of year." Osiris' voice broke. He wanted to say more but the pain in his chest gave him pause. Plenty of Guardians were still milling about in the Bazaar, he didn't feel the need to lose control in front of so many.

Saint wrapped his arm around Osiris's waist while standing beside him, pulling the Warlock in snugly against his body. "Did you at least get any cookies? Sometimes it helps to eat something sweet when you are sad."

"No." Osiris replied somewhat coldly.

"None? That cannot be right..." 

"I don't think I'm on Madame Levante's list." Osiris chuckled halfheartedly. 

"How could she forget you?"

"Probably because I'm rarely here. I'm forgettable to most, I assume. Especially now that... Well, with Sagira gone I can hardly imagine why anyone would want to come see me. Besides you, of course. She was always the light in any room, not me. It's just as well, I don't even like cookies." Osiris did his best to brush the whole thing off, as if it didn't hurt to be forgotten and ignored.

"That is not true, I have seen you eat cookies when you think no one is looking. Like in the middle of the night." Saint jested as he turned to face Osiris, keeping his hand on his waist as he did so. "Tell me, love: If you were to get a cookie, what kind of cookie would you like?"

"I told you, I don't like cookies." Saint glared at this response and refused to relent, now glaring at Osiris with a look of faux disappointment. "Okay fine, I like gingersnaps. They are spicy and crunchy, a perfect combination."

"I will buy you some then. I will also talk to Eva about this oversight, I do not like the thought of anyone forgetting you." The Exo reached up and pulled down Osiris' facial covering to plant a light kiss on his lips. 

Osiris offered a pleased smile to Saint, who had succeed in making him feel slightly better. The Titan truly had a knack for doing just that, something that Osiris was immensely thankful for. They took one another's hand and walked home in the silence of falling snow. Once inside their apartment, Osiris walked to the bedroom and Saint transmatted a bundle of Lavender Ribbon cookies onto the table. He picked one up and bit into it while keeping an eye on Osiris. Once he was out of earshot the Titan pulled out his Ghost. "Geppetto, I need you to send a message to the Guardians."

"All of them?" The Ghost responded. 

"No, no. Just the ones participating in Dawning activities."

"So... All of them. What's the message?"

"Three words: Osiris, gingersnaps, and decorations. Sign it with my name, they will know what it means." The Titan spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Okay, done." The Ghost disappeared as Saint made his way to the bedroom.

He expected to find the light on, to see Osiris sitting up with a book in his hand, but instead it was dark. The room was merely illuminated by the moonlight and Osiris was curled up in bed already. Saint got comfortable and then slid into bed, wrapping his arms around his partner. Osiris laid still for a moment, sniffling lightly before finally pressing his back into Saint's chest. Again, Saint always knew every subtle trick in the book to bring a smile to his partner's face.

The next morning was like any other. The pigeon and the phoenix got up with their alarm before getting dressed and heading back to the Tower for the day. Usually they split up in the Courtyard, each going off to their respective sides of the Tower for the day. However, Saint didn't release his grip on Osiris' hand after the Warlock hugged him and turned to leave.

"Is something the matter?" Osiris asked as a look of concern fell over his face.

"Let me walk you to your desk." 

"You don't need to, I'm quite alright." 

"I know I do not need to but I would like to." Saint insisted. Osiris gave him a slight nod and the two of them walked towards the Bazaar together. The Tower was once again full of Guardians running to and fro, some delivering cookies and others dancing with each other. It was a truly lively time of year, which Osiris reluctantly recognized despite his inner turmoils. 

Saint was uncharacteristically quiet as they walked down the stairs leading into the Bazaar but Osiris figured he'd wait until they were around the corner at his workstation before he brought it up. It was likely that he was just worried about the Warlock. It wouldn't be the first time, nor would it be the last. Saint's heart was big and full of more love and kindness than Osiris felt he deserved. 

They turned the corner and Osiris froze as soon as he saw the sight in front of him. His workstation was decorated for the Dawning, ribbons and flags adorning the walls and the ceiling as confetti rained down like snow. There was about 10 Guardians or so in his work space and even more lining the areas around the outside. Saint nudged him gently and he walked into the little alcove to see baskets and boxes full of cookies littering the area. 

An Awoken Warlock walked up to Osiris and handed him a wrapped gift. "Happy Dawning, Master Osiris."

Osiris unwrapped the gift gently and brought his hand up to his mouth to stifle his gasp as he viewed the contents. There in his hand was a cookie in the shape of his late Ghost. The tag on the ribbon that wrapped around the treat read "Gingersnap Sagira". Saint-14 placed his hand on Osiris' lower back, comforting the Warlock as he stood there silently stunned. 

"Do you like it?" Saint asked softly. 

Osiris' hand left his face and a shaking finger trailed along the outline of the cookie in his other hand. "Yes." He spoke though elated tears. "I like this very much."

Saint-14 leaned down to kiss the top of Osiris' head tenderly. "Happy Dawning, my love."


End file.
